Keep walking away from me
by Kia Vail-Kagami
Summary: Two depressed boys meeting in the rain. Slight Shonen Ai. A little Taito (one sided) and a little something else. (he he, I guess, that pairing is growing on me.^^)


E he he

E he he... I guess that's what happens when I write a story after listening too often to 'Endless Rain' by X-Japan… But, really, I guess I didn't even think about that song when I started to write. I just like this weather. The story, anyway, is not very good, I'm afraid…

Again, sorry for the bad grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. My, who would have guessed that? ^^

Keep walking away from me

By Kia

The sound of the wind rustling in the trees. Golden leaves falling to the ground. The voice of a bird, coming from far away. The sound of the cars in the streets. Echoes, carried away by the wind.

Two figures, standing by the open window. The golden light of an autumn sunset. The ticking of a clock.

A voice, ringing through the dim twilight:

"Sorry. I can't."

The sound of a heart breaking.

-----

Rain falling from the sky. Forming little pools of water that would be gone after a few hours of sunshine, leaving only the dirt and fallen leaves, to be soon stomped away by the footsteps of passing people.

People like the young boy that was now walking though the heavy shower, feeling the water pouring down on him, looking for a shelter when he knew there was none.

Maybe he would find a tree to hide under or even something like a roof, but even then, he knew, the rain would continue to fall down on him, even when the sun began to shine again.

His own rain fell for so long now, and he had yet to find his shelter.

Maybe he had already given up his search for it. There was no way for him to ever feel dry again, after all.

Some of the fallen leaver were dragged away by the water, floating down the streets. Just like his life, he thought. Just like the people that kept walking away from him, without really getting away but without ever turning around either. That were leaving him alone in the crowd.

He sighed and sat down on a large stone on the side of the street. His soaked blond hair hung in his face as he gazed down the road he'd been walking onto.

He didn't really mind the rain, in fact it was giving him some kind of comfort to know that he was not the only one it was falling onto. He hoped it would fall just a little longer. He wanted it to fall down like this forever.

He wanted the whole world to know how it felt tobe in the rain. He wanted to cry. He wanted to jump off a bridge. 

He closed his eyes, his arms resting on his knees. The rain continued to fall down on him.

The rain fell softly onto his umbrella. It was a lot of rain but there was no wind, not even the slightest breeze. He liked this kind of weather.

The sky was grey and dark. He supposed that it was already evening, but it had been like this the whole day and he had been walking around in the city for some time now. He knew he should go back, before his parents started to worry about him. He would. Soon. He just wanted to follow this small road a little longer.

The he spotted him, a familiar blond boy, sitting a few meters away on a stone, his head down and his hair hanging in his face, looking kinda small, and vunerable. He probably hadn't even noticed him yet.

The boy stopped on his way, looking an the blond for a long time in silence. Then he called out his name.

The blond opened his eyes when he heard someone calling his name. But he didn't turn his head. He hadn't expected anyone to be out in this rain. He hadn't expected anyone to talk to him.

After a few seconds, he finally looked up to gaze at the other boy in silence.

Ken, standing there, an umbrella over his head, looking somehow a little helpless. As if he didn't knew what to say.

The rain was getting stronger. The blond still said nothing. Maybe he should just walk away, he thought. Just walk away like everyone else.

Then, Ken spoke.

"Everyone is looking for you." he said. He got no reply. The rain continued to fall.

"We're worried about you." There was no judging in his voice, the blond noticed. It even sounded a little… sad? He almost smiled at his foolish thought and shook his head slightly. Looking away again. He couldn't say anything. Couldn't say anything.

Suddenly the rain stopped. He looked up and saw Ken standing beside him, holding the umbrella over his head. Getting wet himself. He pushed it away.

"Can't get any more wet." he finally said and stood up. Ken looked at him.

"You should go home." he said. "you've been away for two days. Have you been in this rain all day?"

The blond stared at the ground in silence, the nodded.

"I didn't feel like going home." he sighed and then he lifted his eyes and looked up to the sky. Grey clouds. A grey world. 

"I like this weather, anyway."

Ken stared at him. He said nothing. Then, he also turned his face toward the sky. Letting the rain fall on his face.

"Me too."

Yamato smiled. He liked Ken. Really like him. He wanted to talk to him. To trust him. He knew he couldn't. Just couldn't.

It was getting darker.

He should really hurry home now. Yamato should really hurry home now. Ken saw him standing in the rain, looking so fragile, so lost. His skin even paler than usual, dark rings under his eyes. As if he hadn't slept in days. He probably hadn't.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ken finally asked. "If something is hurting you so much you have to run away like this, then…" he paused, searching for the right words. When he couldn't find them, he wispered: "…you should share your pain with someone else. I'm sure… Taichi would listen." It wasn't what he really wanted to say. Ken closed his eyes for a second. He was hurt too.

Yamato chuckled and looked at Ken as if he was going to cry. Then, he gazed up at the sky again.

"I did." he said. "I told him, about one year ago." He gave the boy a hoarse laugh. "He said he wouldn't mind and that it wouldn't change anything and then avoided me as much as possible from that day on."

Ken didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything.

Finally, he breathed:

"You're in love with him." Again, he got no reply. He didn't need one.He knew he was right.

He somehow wanted to cry. He wanted to take Yamato in his arms. He wanted to punch Taichi in the face for hurting this angel so much.

He didn't move. Didn't speak.

After a few minutes of silence Yamato turned towards him. Ken could see the tears in his eyes, refusing to fall, could feel the same tears in his own eyes.

He had abadoned his umbrella. It was lying in the grass to his feet. Now the rain was falling on both of them.

Then Yamato spoke:

"Please," he wispered, not looking at Ken. "Go away. I'd rather be alone now."

Ken just stared at him in silence, and after a wile he nodded slowly and walked away, leaving his umbrella lying in the rain.

Yamato tried not to look after him, as he walked away, slowly, hesitant, and failed. He felt his broken heart pounding desperately in his chest and just wanted it to stop as he watched the other boy disappear in the growing darkness.

'Please.' he thought. 'Just keep walking away from me. Please don't turn around. Don't make me think you'd care.'

He never really felt like being a part of a group. He didn't seem to fit in, to be 'one of them'. Taichi was the only one he ever trusted, ever saw as a real friend, and he had lost him in one thoughtless moment, when this tension inside of him became more then he could bear. Now it hurt to be near him, to feel his disgust. Now,he was really alone. Maybe he had been alone all his life.

The last echoes of the footsteps faded. He looked up and saw nothing but the empty street before him. Ken was gone. He hadn't cared enough to turn around.

Yamato was cold. Freezing cold. And hungry. And tired. Maybe he would get sick. But he couldn't bring himself to care enough to go home.

He sat back onto his stone, the tears finally running down his cheeks, mingling with the rain and falling to the ground, floating away like his life. He felt so lost now. Left behind. Like Ken's black umbrella in the grass.

He closed his eyes and continued to cry, for the first time in months. He _was_ left behind. He had always been.

Left behind by his mother, by his father, whose work was always so much more important, by his brother, who was so independent now, by Taichi. By Ken. Who just walked away from him. Like everyone else.

He wanted to die right there. He was so tired. So tired. But he couldn't think of a place to go. So he continued to sit there, listening to the rain until he felt two strong arms warp around him. He opened his eyes, shocked, and went stiff, but then he relaxed and returned the embrace, desperately clinging to the warm body before him, crying even harder. Ken had come back. Had come back to him. He did care. He really did.

Yamato knew it for sure when the other boy tightened his grip around him and wispered those words in hid ear. He felt a hand stroking his wet hair, and it felt so good. So good.

Yamato closed his eyes again and smiled through his teas.

Maybe he had found his shelter, after all.

- Fin - 

August 19, 2001

Oh my, that was bad! Uh hu! But, maybe I'll write a sequel. I'd have some nice ideas… but… oh, better not…


End file.
